Lovers Past
by Loveyous.hehe
Summary: Gabriella moved from California to Albuquerque New Mexico two years ago. She left her first love and maybe soul mate Troy Bolton. Started a new life with new friends and a boyfriend, and hasnt told her friends why she left California.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own any thing from High School Musical or the characters. I only own the plot.**

Monday, January 26th, 2009

Waking up at 6 A.M. was something I would never get used to. I could here my mom downstairs, she must have been making breakfast because I could here cupboards slapping and pots and pans clanging. I've been looking through my walk-in closet for 15 minutes now trying to find something to wear. My closet was huge and I mean huge there was so much stuff in it sometimes it took me and hour to find something to wear. Today was different it was a record time of 20 minutes. I chose a purple pair of skinny jeans and a yellow dress sort of shirt and black wedges. Then I put black eye liner and mascara on. Troy always told me I didn't need to wear lots of make-up like other girls did to look beautiful because I was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. It was kind of odd that I had thought about Troy while putting my make-up on, I hadn't really thought about him in so long and I never told anyone about him and why I came to New Mexico and left California .My hair I left down in natural curls that went cascading mid back.

When I was finished with my make-up I looked at my clock and it said it was 6:40. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to see my mom reading a book at the kitchen table with my chocolate chip pancakes on a plate sitting across from her.

She looked up and said, "Good Morning Honey."

"Morning Mom thanks for making my favorite," smiling as I said that.

"Taylor called when you were in the shower and told me to tell you she would be here earlier than usual."

"Ok." Then there is silence. "Mom?" I asked breaking the silence

"Yes Gabby?" she said

"I had the weirdest dream actually it wasn't weird it was different," I say trying to make sense.

She looks at me worriedly, "What was it?"

I was about to tell her when "Second Chance" was heard throughout the house. I look at the caller I.D. it read: Tay

"Hey Tay"

"Morning Gabs" she says

"What's up?" I ask even though I know she is at my house waiting for me in the driveway.

"I'm here I'll see you in a few." She chirps and hangs up before I can say anything

"Mom, I have to go," I get up from the table and give her a kiss on the cheek and say, " I'll tell you about the dream when you get home from work tonight."

"Okay. Love you"

"I love you too. See you tonight!" I yell as I close the door.

I have my own car it a black BMW, (I don't know car talk) but I choose not to drive it so Taylor usually picks me up in her yellow mustang GT (I looked a picture up on the internet once). It is an amazing car it has these really cool doors that slide up! She saved up a lot of money to get the car, but her parents matched the amount of money she saved up and gave it to her so she could buy the car she wanted. Yellows her favorite color and my outfit just so happens to match the car.

I open the passenger door and put my backpack on the floor and get in the car. "Hey"

"Hey. How are you," she asks?

"I'm good. You"

"I'm great. Did you hear that a new kid is coming to school today."

"No, did you talk to Shar earlier?"

"Yep, that's how I know."

I laugh. Typical Sharpay knows everything about everything. "What did she say"

"Well, he is from Cali and his dad is the new coach for basketball and P.E. teacher."

So the new kid is a guy, from my state, and his dad is the new coach and P.E. teacher. Cool. "Why did you pick me up earlier?" I ask her

"Well, Sharpay wanted to meet the new kid so she asked the gang if we would come too. So here we are driving to school to meet the new guy."

We had arrived at East High. Taylor parked next to Sharpay's pink convertible and Chad's jeep. We jump out of the car, and I follow Taylor to the gym where I'm guessing Shar told Taylor to meet the gang and the new guy. Taylor and I arrive at the gym and I open the door and she walks in. I see Ryan come running up to us and he says hi to Tay then hugs and picks me up and twirls me around sets me down and I giggle as he leans down to kiss me. Then I hear a cough and look to the gang and that is when I see him. Five seconds later I am out of the gym and on my way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from High School Musical/Characters. Only the plot**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated the story since I published the story. I have been busy and had no idea how to make them relate in the story. How had Troy and Gabriella known each other? So here I am giving the story you deserve.**

Gabriella

This couldn't be real, first the dream that he has come back and now he is really here I can't believe it. Was my dream telling me something, I wasn't sure?

The Gym

Blue eyes where looking out the door that the beauty had just ran out seconds before, Green eyes wondering why she had left his arms as soon as she has seen the new kid, the same with the others.

"Was that me or did she just run as soon as she seen the new guy?" Chad questioned.

"No, she definitely ran when she saw me, Troy, by the way." Troy Confirmed.

"Do you know why? I'm Taylor by the way." Taylor asked.

"No clue." Troy said knowing exactly why. Their past was the thing he came to fix. The person he had loved had left all because of him he wanted a second chance to make things right with her.

"Well, I guess we'll figure out soon guys, so let's just get back to getting to know Troy," Said Sharpay, "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I love Basketball, singing, and getting my life back together." Troy responded.

"So you'll get along with all of us then," Chad said, "This is Zeke and I'm Chad we are on the basketball team, Tryouts are next week getting a new coach."

"What do you mean getting your life back together, I'm Ryan." Ryan asked.

"I guess I want to start getting back to where I was before. Also Chad I'll see you there I'm trying out, my dad's the new coach." Apparently they didn't know why she left the gym and that must be for a reason, He was going to keep it that way.

"That's cool" Chad Responded

"Well, I have to go my dad needs some help getting ready." Troy said.

"Bye Troy, see you later." The gang said.

With Troy

This school is so huge. Did my dad know that Gabriella was here, is that why we moved here. He didn't like the way I was without Brie. I stopped playing basketball, singing, stopped hanging out with my friends. As I walked out to my dad's car I had passed the girls bathroom, I could hear someone crying, not just anyone it was someone's whose voice I could recognize anywhere and her cry. So this is the time I guess, I can't just leave when I hear her cry, my weakness.

I knocked on the door and I stepped in I said "Brie, are you okay? I know you don't want to see me, you ran right out of that gym. I didn't even know you lived in Albuquerque my dad made us move here, if that makes you feel better. I'm really sorry for what happened you know."

"Troy…is that really you?" she asked softly barely audible.

"Brie I'm really here, right here where you are." I answered

"Why? I'm just wondering why now and not two years ago." She asked

I moved closer to her and sat by her in the corner by the sinks. I wasn't ready to answer not at all but I did, "Well, when you left I almost followed you I was right there when you guys drove off, it took all my power not to run off. That evening I had left ran off to go find you all to tell you I was sorry and you shouldn't leave we could fix this, it wasn't your fault. When I ran off I didn't get far obviously you guys should have been out of the state already, maybe you would stay in LA for the last weekend you would be in California because our families visited often and I just though that maybe you would you know? So I took a cab there, to find you hadn't, you were gone out of my life. My love the one I had found so early and the one I never wanted to lose, I want to fix it I have for the past two years."

"Wait, you came to the hotel?"

"Yes I did."

"We were there Troy. That whole time I was hoping you would come. Why did they tell you we weren't there? Who did you ask?"

"I asked Lauren. She was always jealous of you remember, babe."

Whoa he called me babe again I've always loved his voice when he did. "I just really hoped you would have come and turns out you had and had been lied to about me being there with my family. Keep telling me your story."

"Can I talk to you later? I have to go help my dad bring stuff into the locker room."

"Of course you can. Your dad works here, I haven't talked to him for awhile."

"Yes he does."

"Would he mind if I came and saw him with you?"

"No never."

"Then I'm coming with."

"Fine with me as long as I don't get caught coming out of here."

"No one should be out there yet, so we should be ok." I opened the door for her and she looked out and to the sides. "We are clear."

"Good. Thank you."

"You know, how is your dad?"

"He's good just a little bit older and probably more irritated by me than ever"

"What did you do?" giving me the look

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

As I opened the door my father my dad came walking in, "Troy where were you? I have been waiting for you to help me."

"Oh sorry, I ran into someone and got to talking with her." Troy chuckled his dad still hasn't realized Gabriella was right beside him.

"A girl? Are you sure? You haven't talked to one in over 2 years."

"Dad, look to the right of me and a little behind." He said

"Hi Jack!"

"Gabby!" They hugged

"I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too."

"This is the last box want to grab it for me Troy and bring it to the gym?"

"Yes I will."

"Thank you son."

"Your welcome"

They walked to the gym laughing about the stories Jack was telling.

"I remember when Troy flipped when I touched his Robot and he wouldn't talk to me, but he really did that when I wasn't at your house Jack?"

"True to my word."

They walked into the gym "Dad I did not do that when Brie wasn't there," Troy denied.

"Troy don't deny it I have known you my whole life, your voice and face say it all." She said as she pushed Troy.

"Brie! You didn't just do that"

"I think I did Bolton"

"Nuh uh. Do you still hate being tickled?" he asked knowingly she did

"Troy!" She yelled as she started to run.

"Dad can you hold this? Thanks" he said as he handed him the box and ran towards Brie.

"Of Course I will, just like it has always been with those two" he said to know one but himself.

What they forgot was that he gang was still in the gym and at the time where sitting in the bleachers wondering about Gabriella and why she left. They had stayed quiet when they heard the door open again. They thought it would have been the coach again, but this time they heard another male and a female. The females voice had sounded familiar and was only confirmed when they saw her running around the gym with the new guy Troy. He had just now caught her and twirled her around in his arms.

**What is there reaction? Ryan's?**

**I'm sorry I don't really like what I've wrote I think it is boring. Please review and tell me what you think and hopefully ill have a better idea on what to write my ideas just all went out of my head. Maybe someone would like to help me give me some ideas it would help me a lot. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own High School Musical or its characters.**

**I don't think my story is any good I would really like you to review and tell me what you think I would appreciate it a lot. **

**Also they start school at eight and Sharpay had wanted to get to know the new guy so she had them all meet at 6:45.**

.....The Gang

"Did you hear what coach said?" Chad asked

"Yeah, I did." Taylor said, "I think we all did."

"Does this mean that they used to know each other when they were in California?" Jason had asked.

"Dude, are you serious?" Zeke said.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Ok, Zeke let it go and yes Jason I think it does." Taylor Replied.

"She hardly told us anything about her life back in California, when she came here anyway." Sharpay said in a tone that made it seem kind of obvious.

This whole time they were talking Ryan just sat there staring not paying attention. He was shocked, why had his girlfriend told him anything about her life in California besides what school she went to, what she liked to do there, and some of her friends there? She had never mentioned this guy Troy to her. Finally he decided to tune back into what his friends were saying.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked "Are we going to try and find out for ourselves or leave it alone and wait for her to tell us?"

"Well trying to figure out our selves would make her mad so the second one would be the best choice, unless we accidentally found out somehow." Chad replied.

With Troy and Gabriella the gang could hear what they are saying by the way.

"Thank you for not tickling me Troy."

"Ha. Your welcome I thought about that but I decided I didn't need you to hit me any harder than you used to so I'm good." He replied.

She giggled at the comment remember the many times she had done so.

"So how have you been?" Troy asked.

"I've been good. I feel weird though because last night I had this dream and you were in it and I saw you here in Albuquerque and here you are right here in my school with me. This is something I have wanted to happen since we left. I thought that maybe if I never mentioned you and moved on everything would be okay until this morning after I woke from my dream." She said

"That is nice to hear. I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again. I stopped playing basketball when you left; I tried but haven't made one basket yet. That is why my dad moved us he thought that if we moved from all the memories there I'd play again and here I am ready to play the way I left off."

"So you haven't made a basket in 2 years? That's horrible; you know I didn't want you to give that up."

"I loved basketball a lot and you gave me more inspiration to play and when you left there was none there except that I wanted to play, but I only got more frustrated."

Gabriella grabs a basketball that was lying on the court. "Does that mean I could beat you right now if we played one on one, just like we used to?"

"Not necessarily if you just heard what I said you're back now I think I found some inspiration." He chuckled

......... The gang

"She plays basketball?" Chad asked

.........Gabriella and Troy

"Ok so first to 5 wins seeing as we have 20 minutes until school starts." Gabriella informed him

"Ok game on, Brie."

10 minutes later it was neck to neck Troy had the ball and Gabriella was doing really well on defense she knew he was going to fake right and the go left, or so she thought until he faked left and went right. He had won the game, his first in 2 years.

"Troy you did it" She said as she gave him a hug.

"That felt great playing basketball, see that you have improved."

"Just one question though."

"Ok Shoot."

"When did you learn to fake left instead of right?"

"Sometimes you have to shake things up."

"Nice. So your signature shot I haven't seen you make yet, do you still have it?"

"I believe I do."

"How would you know for sure if you did? Wouldn't you have to try?"

"I would, but it seems as if I have to go and find my homeroom, I have Ms. Darbus. You'll just have to come see me play one day and maybe you'll find out but before I go I have to do one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Pass me the ball and stand under the hoop, but not directly under the hoop."

She had an idea of what he was going to do, something she hadn't seen in 2 years. So she passed him the ball and he went to the 3 point line on the right of her and took his position at the line and shot the ball into the hoop and blew a kiss to her at same time and ran. She just laughed and ran to the office where Jack was to go and tell him again that she had missed him and ask him a question or two. While on her way she was thinking of how this all happened so quickly and how much she had missed him and she would hope they could be together again the way it should be.

…..The Gang

They left the gym after Troy ran off and Gabriella had gone to the coach's office.

"Did you see that it was like she forgot we were even in the gym like all that matter was that Troy guy?" Ryan sadly said.

"It was odd hearing them talk about the old times, she played basketball. What more is there to know about her that she hasn't told us?" Taylor asked

"Guys maybe she didn't tell us because she didn't want to remember you heard her say that she didn't want to talk about him because she wanted to be herself she thought not telling anyone would be better." Sharpay said.

"She had to tell someone though don't you think I mean could you hold something for that long." Taylor said.

Just as about someone was about to say something the warning bell had rung and they walked out of the gym to get ready to go to homeroom with Darbus.

Gabriella on the other hand was still talking to Jack. They talked for another 10 minutes the bell to be in class had rung 5 minutes ago so when Gabriella was ready to leave Jack wrote her a pass for class.

She walked into ' homeroom and handed her the pass Gabriella then took her seat in the back of the third row. She looked around the room and saw Taylor and Sharpay talking. Kelsie was talking to Ryan, while Chad, Zeke and Jason were all talking about the latest Lakers game. Ms. Darbus was rambling on about theater and one of the most tragic love stories. She was daydreaming when she saw a note drop onto her desk.

She opened it and it read in nice curly writing What are you thinking about is it what you told me about? We have a new guy in homeroom. His name is Troy and is from California. I was wondering if he was the one you were talking about he has the same description as you once said. She smiled as she read and wrote under the persons' writing

Yes. That is him. =D I talked to him this morning and played a game of one on one. I am glad I told you and no one else the others would have gone crazy if I did. I would really like to get back together with him. Ryan I feel bad about him though I thought I liked him but I guess I don't. I don't know what to do at all.

Gabs.

**Who knows about her story? Please review tell me what you think I would really appreciate it and even if you don't like it maybe you can give me some advice but nothing to harsh because you don't have to read it if you don't. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I'm really not sure about the story. I would really like your reviews to tell me what you really think. Please and thank You to the people who have.**

Gabs.

I understand what you're thinking. You have and will always love Troy no matter what. When you found he was here you were probably so happy. The smile on your face is all new I have never seen it before, Troy is what makes you happy, not Ryan. Do what you feel is right. I'll always be there for you even if the others aren't and I have a feeling they will be.

….

Gurl

Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You are truly amazing! I know what I am going to do. It may take awhile though. I will have to talk to Troy later on and tell him what I am going to do then I will talk to Ryan later.

Gabs. 3

Soon after she wrote and passed the note the bell rang.

Tay was waiting at her desk for Gabriella to get all her things and come with her to go to gym. Gym was not one of Taylor or Gabriella's favorites. Though in reality Gabby loved gym she was an amazing athlete. She was really good at volleyball, softball, basketball, and track. She hadn't participated in the sports for 2 years.

The two were walking through the hallways when Taylor asked "What happened when you ran out of the gym when you saw the new boy?"  
"Oh, that was nothing, he just looked like someone I used to know but I was completely wrong."  
"Oh, Okay." Taylor said unsurely. She wasn't going to pester Gabriella about it. "Do you think you'll need a ride tomorrow?"  
"Nah, I'm going to drive my BMW"

"Okay, sounds good" she was wondering why she was going to drive her car because she almost never did. The bell rang a few seconds after they opened the girls locker room door they just hoped they wouldnt be late for class. As the girls came out of the locker room they saw that they were late to class as some students sat in a circle around the new gym teacher.

"B-Montez, Mckessie you are late" Mr. Bolton yelled.  
"Sorry, Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said as she and Taylor sat down next to the gang.  
"Okay, so as I was saying I'm your new gym teacher Mr. Bolton. I taught at South Los Angeles High in California. I was a Track and Basketball coach also. As I am looking at the lessons I see the unit you are all in is Volleyball. I also here that there is Volleyball tryouts soon I hope to see that some of you will have the courage to go." He announced as he looked at his son and Gabriella. "Get into 4 teams of 6."

Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella, Troy, and Zeke were all on one team. Chad, Zeke, and Troy had talked during homeroom and they got along they had a lot of things in common. They learned that Troy was the yongest captain at his old school. He had a long term girlfriend since he was 12, they had grown up together. Also, that she left after something happend and he has know idea where her and her parents moved to.

Mr. Bolton looked around and smiled as he saw his son and Gabriella on the same team. "Okay Kids, team 1 is bolton's team, team 2 Evans's," he annouced as he pointed to their court, "Jackson's team 3 and team 4 is Bradley. You have the other court."He took a few steps turned around and said "Kids play some nice clean games."  
Gabby laughed at this comment. Troy looked at her his eyes saying you remember.

**Sorry I dont know anyother way to go i have really bad writers block. Thank you very much for all the reviews. I have just so many things going on. I had how i wanted to write this chapter then i wrote some and forgot about it. Im so sorry. When i think of better way to start this i will probably revise this chapter. Thank you to the people who have read my story. I think they are completely dull and i have no idea how to write the story but i do have a plot on why she left and what had happened. I am sorry i cant tell you when i will write another one and how long it may take. Sorry. again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait! I had serious writers block. Yes i have many ideas for this story but i can't find away to put the ideas all together and for it to make sense. I am truly sorry.**

Troys team had ended up winning against the evans and bradleys teams. Gabriella was the main reason they had won, she had some amazing spikes some sets and obviously great hits. Taylor and the others had thought that Gabriella was horrible at sports, but as they were being shown from her playing basketball and volleyball that she had decieved them all.

During the last ten minutes they were allowed to do what ever they wanted. the boys decided to go play some basketball while the girls opted to go talk.

"You are great at volleyball, why did you seem like you were clumsy and had no idea what your doing when we are in gym and now here you are rockin it like youve played since you were little," says Taylor.

"Well...I,"gabby says

"Montez i'd like you to come with me," coach yelled

"Alright Ja-Coach." Gabriella runs to him

"So as I've took the liberty to check on your extacuricular activities, I see you haven't played volleyball, sung, or even played basketball since you came here. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Coach, it's the same reason why Troy quit, we lost ourselves in our problems and moving 1000 miles away did nothing for that, we could have made it through we are a strong couple if my parents hadn't insisted we moved we would have been perfectly fine. You guys gave us concent to get married, but when one thing goes wrong my parents automatically move me away. I was heartbroken, I wanted to stay. I took all my sadness and i forced it away, but i still couldn't do what i wanted until I knew I would see Troy again. And here he is and everything is going to be just fine I can feel it you know. I just have to find a way to break up with Ryan now i was dating him because he was the first guy i like after we moved and so i could forget about Troy, but in reality I still and will always love Troy no matter what happens and I just need him back." she says nearly in tears Jack wrapped his arms around her to hug her.

"Gabriella I know exactly what you are saying, I know it was wrong for your parents to move you right away. I've kept tabs on you and I figured what would be wrong with following you guys here. I have also talked to your parents in the last few weeks and they knew we were going to be moving here. They wanted to surprise you and not tell you we would finally be here. Also, it would be wise to break it off with Ryan because nothing was ever finalized and I can see the look in both yours and Troys eyes you still love each other now more than before," Jack replied "Looks like its about time you go get dressed, and by the way the family is have dinner at our house at 6 your parents know where it is."

"See you later Jack."

In the locker Room

"Sharpay I need to talk to you," Gabriella says

"Your breaking up with my brother aren't you? I can see it in the way you look at him now. You really like Troy am I right?"

"Yes to all your questions you are completely right. I just dont want to hurt Ryan, but I'll hurt him more by not breaking up with him now rather than later."

"Just tell him he'll understand I am sure of it" Sharpay said.

_At the end of the day by Gabriella's locker._

Ryan was standing waiting for her

"Gabby, i don't think I'll be able to be your boyfriend anymore, I don't like the way you or that Troy guy look at each other. I can see you both like each other you like him more than you like me."

"Ryan, I am so sorry, I was about to do the same thing you just did, I had no intention to hurt you and I hope you can find someone who is right for you. Between me and you I here this girl with brown curly hair and an inkling for composing likes you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I might just like that girl too. See you later."

_Gabriella's house getting ready_

**_"_**Mom you know that dream i told you i was going to tell you about?"

"Yes Baby girl I do. What would you like to tell me about it?"

"Well i had this dream that the one and only Mr. Troy Bolton had moved to Albeuquerque and low and behold i get to school and a new kid is their ironically from California and his dad is a basketball coach. Mom I really can't believe Troy is back im so excited! Jack told me you guys knew and that you wanted to surprise me and you definately did. I had absolutely no idea the times you and dad were out helping some of your friends by decorating their house that it was the Boltons' home."

"Im glas to see your the happiest you've been in along time. Myself and your father made a mistake by taking you away from Troy, we thought it would help you. We saw as days, weeks, months, even years that you werent going to be happy. Jack surprised us when he called he told us Troy was in the same predicament and we wanted to fix this. We love you baby. Now your dad will be her in 40 minutes so get ready for dinner."

"Mom, what should I wear."

"Remember when we went shopping last week at Target, wear your tan shorts and a green cami with your blue and green see through shirt with the peacock feathers on it. (I cant describe it well but it has a sinched waist and loose sleeves that is sewn together down the sides and is loose fitting.)

"That's the perfect outfit. Thank you."

"Oh and dont forget to maybe bring some things for school tomorrow."

"You'll let me stay?"

"Yes now go before i change my mind."

"Alright Alright"

Gabriella goes to her room turns on her Ipod which is currently playing _"Look at Me Now" _She then goes to check her cell

3 texts and one missed call

Tay: The gang is hanging out at 7 you coming? She replies: Sorry i cant got a family dinner

Chad: hey forgot to get Troys number can I have it. Plus you coming the gangs all hanging out. reply: Yeah its 256-555-5151. and i cant got an important family dinner

_last text and their conversation._

Troy: Baby cant wait to see you later. just ring the doorbell and ill be there. You have to see my room youll love it. and im pretty sure my parents just told me you could stay the night it you want to Brie

Brie: Me either i have missed you and im happy we finally get to talk to each other. My mom just told me to bring clothes for tomorrow and we have some catching up to do *wink wink* But in all seriousness we also need to talk things out.

Troy: Its been a long 2 years Brie. we will definately have to talk well all probably talk at dinner. Catching up huh? *wink wink*

Brie: Sorry to cut us short but i know have officially 30 minutes but knowing my dad he'll be here in 20 so see you then. xoxoxoxoxo

**Thank you for reading and i really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you so much!**


End file.
